Grew up a Screw up
by Angel of Hell17
Summary: alice is abused and when a certain family moves to town will she be saved from her abusing mother or will jasper choose maria over her?


**Hi guys im just trying out a new story review please**

"Stop Mom" I begged "please!" she laughed mercilessly and kept on hitting me. Soon the world faded into blackness.

When I got up the next morning for school I was sore all over and there were bruises marring my arms, legs, and face. I pull on a ragged pair of jeans, a frayed T-shirt and old ratty tennis shoes. I grab my backpack and run to school.

The teacher walks by my desk and notices the bruises on my arm. She shakes her head and walks off. When school is over I walk home slowly my heart sinking when I see my mom's car in the driveway. I walk in fearfully into the house and go up to my room. I pull out my journal where I keep all my secrets: my crushes, clothes I want, a new mom, and a family.

I'm so absorbed I don't notice my mom come into the room. She snatches the journal and reads the first line "_I wish I was bird so I could fly far away from this place"_ "you are an ungrateful daughter" she snarls slapping me hard across the face. She throws the journal in the fire. She laughs cruelly and pushes me toward the fire. I scream as the fire touched my face, she holds me there. The world around me goes up in flames and everything goes dark.

_I am sitting in a house with a handsome blonde man in his 30s is treating my face and arms. "what does your mother do to you Alice?" he asks softly. "she abuses me" I whisper._

I jolt awake and run to the mirror and gasp, the right side of my face is blistered. I walk slowly to school and notice the shiny new Ferrari in the student parking lot. I stare at it wistfully and walk to my first class. The day passes. I hear whispers about new students and finally I see them.

They are all too beautiful to be real. I walk slowly into class and sit down. "Jasper you may sit next to Alice" says . a gorgeous blonde boy sits down next to me. He looks very bored. His eyes flicker over my face as he sits down. They look uninterested. I feel a warm blush creeping up my cheeks.

I pull out my dream journal its badly charred but readable. I look at a page that I wrote when I was younger it says, "_I wish my mom didn't beat me"_ in my small neat 6 year old handwriting. I look up I notice jaspers eyes flicker to my book then away still looking bored.

When class ends I hurry into the hallway only to see jasper passionately kissing a Mexican girl. I walk slowly home and prepare for another beating….

J pov…

"Jazzy" Maria cooes as she wriggles her body on top of mine. "feel me" she whispers.

several hours later….

I think about school and my mind wanders to the girl I sit next to in math. Hair that's as black as midnight cut into a pixie cut, creamy alabaster skin, rose pink lips, a curvy petite figure, and eyes that are as blue as a storm with electricity crackling around in them framed with long, thick, black lashes. She is more beautiful then Maria and she is only a human.

My mind flashes to what she wrote in her journal and the burns on her face. No doubt is she abused. The question is what do I do about it? I shake that thought off, why should I care anyway?

A pov.

I trudge to school slowly the next morning fresh from a beating. I go to math and sit down. Jasper comes in 10 minutes late his hair all messed up. From fooling around I suspect. He flashes me a quick dazzling smile. "Hi I'm Jasper hale and I'm 17, how about you?" "I'm Alice Brandon" I mumble "I'm 16"

"cool" he says looking bored already. "do you always have this short of an attention span" I blurt out and quickly feeling mortified. "his eyes widen and he looks at me. "I need something to interesting to focus on" he smirks. "oh so im not interesting" I fire back. "you could be if you wore more attention drawing clothes" by that you mean tight don't you prissy player?"

Im stunned I have this much spirit. If I didn't know any better I would say we were flirting. And then somehow I feel something that I haven't felt in forever, a spark of happiness.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
